Sakura Atau Karin
by chan-ame
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke merenungi nasib jomblonya karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan balas dendamnya dibandingkan wanita. Ketika ia sedang merenung, ada dua gadis yang muncul dikepalanya. Sakura, teman masa kecilnya dan Karin, teman satu timnya di TAKA. Siapakah yang akan Sasuke pilih?


**Sakura atau Karin?**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Uchiha Sasuke merenungi nasib jomblonya karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan balas dendamnya dibandingkan wanita. Ketika ia sedang merenung, ada dua gadis yang muncul dikepalanya. Sakura, teman masa kecilnya dan Karin, teman satu timnya di TAKA. Siapakah yang akan Sasuke pilih?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T, Romance, Sasuke U**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, GAJE, **

**MEMBOSANKAN**

**Sasuke POV**

Sore ini terasa begitu sejuk. Sejak kemarin, aku tak pernah setenang ini. Duduk dibawah pohon dengan hembusan angin sore yang menenangkan hati.

Kupejamkan mataku. Eh, ada air yang mengalir. Aku menangis? Huh kenapa aku jadi melow begini?

Padahal, dari dulu aku sudah terbiasa menjalani kerasnya hidup. Bahkan berjalan di kegelapan yang penuh kebencian adalah jalan yang kupilih.

Ya, seumur hidupku kujalani hanya untuk balas dendam. Sampai-sampai aku tak punya waktu untuk menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan benar.

Aku masih sendiri tanpa kekasih yang mendampingi.

Hmm..

Kekasih ya?

Dulu, saat di akademi ninja Konoha, aku sangat populer. Semua gadis menyukaiku. Dengan mudah aku pasti bisa memilih pasangan jika aku masih ada disana.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada teman satu timku di tim 7. Sakura.

Gadis manis berambut pink yang sangat cengeng tapi baik hati. Dia sangat menyukaiku sepertinya.

Aku ingat bagaimana dia selalu tersenyum padaku, bagaimana dia perhatian padaku, bagaimana dia selalu peduli padaku, dan bagaimana saat dia menangis ketika aku akan pergi.

Mungkin dia cocok jika kujadikan kekasih.

Hmm..

Apa saat ini dia masih menyukaiku? Apa ia masih suka memikirkanku? Seperti apa dia sekarang? Masih cengengkah?

Yang aku tau hanya satu, pasti dia sangat cantik saat ini. Ya.. Cantik seperti bunga Sakura yang tengah mekar. Sesuai dengan namanya.

Apa aku harus kembali dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku merindukannya?

Dialah satu-satunya gadis yang dekat padaku selama hidupku.

DUAAAAKKK!

"KARIN! Ada apa sih denganmu?!"

"Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Suigetsu bodoh!"

"Eeeh? Apa yang salah dariku? Aku kan cuma bilang, benar kan kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Eh..oh..um..a..ano.. TIDAK! Tentu saja tidak bodoh!"

DUAAAAAAAK!

Tidak, Sakura bukan satu-satunya. Ada lagi seorang gadis di dalam hidupku.

Ya, dia..

Gadis berambut merah rekan satu tim ku di TAKA. Yang barusan menghajar Suigetsu habis-habisan.

Dia...

Karin.

"Oy... Sasuke.. Kau disana rupanya..." Suigetsu berlari ke arahku dan bersembunyi dibelakangku.

Karin yang tengah mengejarnya dengan wajah ganas, mendadak memelambatkan larinya sambil membetulkan rambutnya. Wajah galaknya pun telah berubah menjadi wajah imut.

"Sasukeeeh," panggil Karin dengan nada mesra.

Karin, dia itu sebenarnya cantik dan dia juga lumayan sexy.

Walaupun dia tak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku tau dia sangat menyukaiku.

Gadis ini memang sangat aneh, berisik dan menyebalkan. Dia gadis aneh yang membuatku bingung. Tapi jujur, aku selalu berdebar ketika sifat manjanya kumat padaku. Apalagi ketika ia sedang mengobati lukaku.

Desahannya ketika aku menghisap cakranya membuatku merasakan hal aneh yang tak pernah kurasakan pada siapapun.

Aneh tapi...

Menantangku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kumengerti.

Apa dia saja yang harus kujadikan kekasihku?

Dia cukup cantik dan dia peduli padaku. Apalagi sekarang dialah satu-satunya wanita yang berada didekatku.

Daripada aku kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu Sakura, mungkin dia akan menghalangi jalanku.

Tidak, bukan mungkin..

Tapi PASTI dia menghalangi jalan yang kupilih.

Kalau Karin, dia pasti akan tetap melangkah bersamaku. Hmmmm...

Siapakah yang harus kupilih?

"Sasuke!" Naruto meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan nada lantang.

Sebenarnya Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Yamato sedang dalam misi mengantar gulungan penting ke Kumogakure.

Namun, siapa sangka tim Yamato itu bertemu dengan tim TAKA ditengah perjalanan mereka.

"Cih, orang orang Konoha rupanya," celetuk Suigetsu.

Jugo, Karin, dan juga Suigetsu sudah siap di posisi mereka masing masing untuk melindungi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Sementara itu Sai dan Yamato pun sudah memasang kuda kuda mereka.

Sasuke POV

Apa apaan ini? Disaat aku memang sedang memikirkannya, dia malah muncul di hadapanku.

Dan dia...

Benar benar cantik.

Sakura telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang sungguh menawan.

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilih Karin? Tapi...

Tapi...

Sakura memang tak pernah pergi dari hatiku selama ini.

Dia cinta pertamaku.

Aaaargggghh! Aku bingung!

"Sasuke, daijoubu?" tanya Karin padaku. Dari tatapannya, kurasa dia khawatir.

"Hn..daijoubu, Karin-chan,"

Eh?

Apa yang ku katakan?

Waaaaaaaaa! Aku kelepasan, kenapa aku memanggilnya Karin-chan!

Kulihat semuanya terdiam.

Apalagi Karin. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya..

Dan Sakura,

Eh? Kenapa wajahnya merah juga?

"Grrrrr... SHANARO!"

DUAAAAAAKKK!

Apa? Sakura meninju bumi hingga buminya hancur dan terbelah belah...

Apa dia marah padaku? Gawat!

Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau Sakura kini telah menjadi gadis yang tangguh.

Serangannya sangat berbahaya, seandainya aku tak mengelak, mungkin aku sudah mati.

"HEY manusia pink! Beraninya kau mencoba menghajar Sasuke!" teriak Karin.

"DIAM KAU MATA EMPAT! Jangan sok cantik kau ya mentang-mentang kau satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun!" balas Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang pink?! Kau... Belum pernah dihajar ya!" Suigetsu dan Juugo memegangi pundak Karin.

"Kau yang ingin kuhajar! Bodoh!" Sai, Yamato, dan Naruto pun memegangi Sakura.

Normal POV

"HENTIKAN! CUKUP! Karin, Sakura..." kata Sasuke.

"Jadi kau membelanya hah? Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Ti.. tidak, aku tidak membelanya. Aku hanya-" untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke terlihat gugup. Ucapannya pun dipotong oleh Karin.

"Kau tak membelaku Sasuke?" ucap Karin dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Bu.. bukan begitu.. aku hanya.." Sasuke terlihat sangat panik.

Sementara itu, kelima penonton lain hanya bingung dan saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Hey Juugo, bukankah Sasuke sangat aneh?"

"Hmm. Kurasa kau benar. Ada apa dengannya ya?"

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin si cantik berambut pink itu pacarnya. Dan kini dia juga menyukai Karin. Masuk akal bukan?" Suigetsu memamerkan gigi tajamnya.

"Entahlah" jawab Juugo stay cool.

"Ne, Naruto, apa Sasuke memang penggugup seperti itu?" kata Sai seraya menunjuk Sasuke yang tengah diomeli oleh dua gadis itu.

"Kudengar dia pria dingin yang sangat keren. Tapi kurasa, dia tak seperti itu," tambah Yamato.

"Hmm... Setahuku sih dia tak pernah seperti itu. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa dia berubah-ttebayo," sahut Naruto.

"Jadi intinya! Kau pilih siapa Sasuke-kun? Kau mau tetap jadi penjahat bersama si MATA EMPAT itu atau pulang ke Konoha bersamaku?!"

"TENTU SAJA DIA AKAN TETAP BERSAMAKU PINK!"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM MATA EMPAT?! Aku sedang bicara pada Sasuke-kun."

"Kau yang diam! Bocah tengik!"

Sasuke POV

Astaga! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Memang benar aku menyukai mereka berdua. Tapi, dalam keadaan seperti ini, mana bisa aku memilih satu diantara mereka.

"Sudah, jangan buang-buang waktu-ttebayo.. Sasuke, pulanglah!" kata Naruto padaku.

"Tidak semudah itu rambut nanas!" Suigetsu mengacungkan pedangnya dan berkelahilah mereka berdua.

"Naruto!" pria pucat entah siapa namanya itu membantu Naruto. Tapi Juugo juga mulai membantu Suigetsu.

Sementara itu, ninja yang setua Kakashi itu tengah melerai Sakura dan Karin yang sibuk berkelahi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sebaiknya aku lari saja untuk saat ini.

Normal POV

Sasuke pun lari dari peperangan. Tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"MATI KAU MATA EMPAT! SHANAROO!" Sakura bersiap dengan tinjunya.

"KAU YANG AKAN MATI PINK! HEAAAAAAAH!" Karin juga bersiap menghajar Sakura.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan! MOKUTON NO JUTSU!" Yamato mencoba menghentikan Karin dan Sakura.

"KUTEBAS SAMPAI HABIS KAU NANAS!" Suigetsu sudah mengarahkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto mau menyerang Suigetsu

"HUAHAHAHA! SIAPA YANG MAU KUBUNUH?!" Juugo sudah berubah ke mode pembunuh.

"HADAPI AKU!" Sai bersiap menantang Juugo.

DUAK DUAK BLAR DUAR BLETAK PRANG TRING!

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

Mereka semua pun terkapar tak berdaya.

"Ugh... sakit.." gumam Karin. "Suigetsu, Juugo! Daijoubu?!"

"Daijoubu, Karin.." ucap Juugo.

Sementara Suigetsu malah celingukan, "Mana Sasuke?"

"Ehh?" seru Karin dan Juugo.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sai, daijoubu ka?" tanya Yamato khawatir.

"Uhh.. itai.. loh? Mana Sasuke-ttebayo?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura dan Sai jadi celingukan.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN!" teriak Sakura.

Di hutan lain..

"Jadi, sebaiknya kita berpencar. Kalau begini terus kita tak akan menemukan bunga langka itu sebelum malam."

"Ya, kau benar Shikamaru. Tsunade-sama pasti akan marah besar. Dan malam ini aku juga ingin makan barbeque yang banyak. Jika misi ini tak selesai tepat waktu, bisa gagal rencanaku."

"Hoy Chouji! Dipikiranmu hanya makan makan dan makan! Tidakkah kau bosan?"

"Biarkan saja! Apa masalahmu Ino?" balas Chouji.

"Eeh? Kau berani ya!" bentak Ino.

"Cukup! Ino kau ke utara, Chouji kau ke selatan, dan aku akan ke barat! 3 jam lagi kita akan berkumpul disini. Ok?" perintah Shikamaru.

"Hai..." jawab Ino dan Chouji malas-malasan.

Mereka pun berpencar dan mencari bunga langka yang Tsunade perintahkan.

Sementara itu...

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari sana..

Sasuke POV

Hufh..

Untunglah aku bisa kabur dari kekacauan ini. Aku bisa mati jika terus berada diantara Karin dan Sakura. Apalagi sekarang kekuatan Sakura sangat menakutkan.

Hmm..

Sepertinya aku memang lebih baik sendiri. Seorang shinobi tangguh tidak butuh kekasih! Ya . Tidak butuh!

Orochimaru saja tak punya kekasih dan dia...

Dia mati mengenaskan.

Huh! Ternyata kekasih memang penting.

Normal POV

Sasuke terus berjalan kedepan dengan tatapan kosong yang menyedihkan.

Ia tetap merenungi nasib jomblonya yang menurutnya sangat memprihatinkan.

Tiba tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada setangkai bunga unik dengan mahkota berwarna biru muda berbentuk bintang.

"Wow.. bunga apa itu?" gumam Sasuke.

Perlahan ia mendekati bunga itu. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memetik bunga tersebut.

Namun, ketika ia akan memetik bunga unik itu, ternyata yang ia pegang adalah tangan seorang perempuan yang mencoba memetik bunga itu juga.

"Eh?"

Mereka berdua sama sama terkejut ketika tangan mereka malah berpegangan.

"Sa.. Sasuke...?" seru perempuan itu.

"I..Ino?" kata Sasuke yang juga terkejut karena gadis itu adalah Ino, teman masa kecilnya juga.

"Ka.. kau? Benar-benar Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandangi Ino.

Sasuke POV

Ino. Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis penjual bunga yang merupakan sahabat Sakura. Yang dulu sempat bertengkar dengan Sakura karena memperebutkan diriku.

Gadis centil, bawel, cerewet, dan agresif ini memang sangat menyukaiku juga.

Dan dia juga sangat cantik, dan Sexy.

Semua yang ada pada diri Sakura dan Karin ada pada diri Ino.

Tunggu,

Ino muncul disaat aku galau.

Jangan jangan..

Dialah jawabannya.

Ya!

Ino!

Dialah gadis yang pantas menjadi kekasihku.

Walaupun aku tidak terlalu mencintainya seperti aku mencintai Sakura, tapi aku yakin cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa. Seperti cintaku pada Karin.

Yosh.

Sudah kuputuskan.

Aku memilih...

INO!

Normal POV

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.." Ino melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Daijoubu? Aku bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan disi-" ucapan Ino terpotong karena...

"Eh?" Ino kaget ketika Sasuke memeluknya. Wajahnya pun kini semerah tomat. Begitupun Sasuke.

"A.. ap.. pa yang k..kau la-"

"Sshh... diamlah Ino. Aku merindukanmu," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino.

"Ke.. kenapa? Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang masih didekap Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia membulatkan tekadnya lalu berkata...

"Aku menyukaimu Ino. Jadilah pacarku."

"Haaaaah?" Ino jawdrops selebar lebarnya. "K.. kau.. kau.. kau.. aaah," Ino pingsan di pelukan Sasuke.

"Loh? Ino? Ino? Kau kenapa sih Ino?" Sasuke mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Ino.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, 9 pasang mata tengah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru, dan Chouji yang entah kenapa mereka bisa ada di tempat itu.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Sasukeh..."

Sasuke mendengar suara lembut Sakura dan Karin dengan nada manja yang mendayu dayu. Namun, Sasuke tau. Itu adalah nada MEMATIKAN.

Perlahan Sasuke menoleh ke arah mereka berdua sambil menelan ludahnya.

Benar saja, kedua wanita itu tersenyum manis penuh arti.

"H.. hai.. Sakura.. Karin.." sapa Sasuke setengah ngeri.

"DASAR COWOK PLAYBOY SIA*AN! RASAKAN INI ...!" kata Sakura dan Karin bersamaan.

BAK BIK BUK BAK BIK BUK BAK

BAK BIK BUK BAK BIK BUK BAK

BAK BIK BUK BAK BIK BUK BAK

TUINGGGGGGGGGG

Sasuke terlempar jauh.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ino.. Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Chouji.

"Eh? Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, ketua Yamato, dan..." Ino tak mengenali Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu.

"Karin," kata Karin.

"Juugo," kata Juugo.

"Suigetsu.. Nona cantik," kata Suigetsu.

"Umm.. Lalu, mana Sasuke?" tanya Ino polos.

"Entahlah.." jawab Sakura.

"Lupakan dia.." jawab Karin.

"Eh?" Ino bingung.

Di tempat lain..

Markas Akatsuki..

"Itachi-san.. Bersiaplah.. Ketua sudah memanggil kita," ucap Kisame pada Itachi yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon.

"Hn.. aku tau.. tunggulah sebentar. Aku lelah," jawab Itachi.

TUINGGGG... BLEDERR...

"Apa itu?" tanya Kisame.

Singg.. Itachi mengaktifkan sharinggannya.

"I.. itu.. Sasuke!" kata Itachi.

"Jadi sekarang saatnya ya?" kata Kisame.

"Hn.. mungkin,"

Sasuke bangkit dengan keadaan yang... eeww.. mengenaskan. Kini ia menatap Itachi di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya cukup kebencian untuk mengalahkanku, adik kecilku yang bodoh," ucap Itachi.

Sasuke diam.

Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Eh?

Berkaca-kaca?

"Huaaaaaaaa Nii-san... Aku mau punya pacaaaaaar!" Sasuke menangis menjerit jerit sambil memeluk Itachi.

"Eh?" Itachi dan Kisame kaget.

Itachi melirik Kisame. Kisame malah mengangkat tangannya, "Aku tidak ikutan. Urus saja adikmu."

**Owari ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arigatou Minna-san soalnya udah mau baca fic yang Ame buat…

Ceritanya gaje kan? O.O Hehehehehehe…. Gomen ne :P

Ame tunggu reviewnya ya…

Sampe ketemu di fic Ame lainnya ^^

Jaa ne~


End file.
